Feral
by Myra the Sark
Summary: Don't know how to describe at the moment; information inside.


**I was seriously debating whether I should have put this up or not. As you can obviously see, I decided to. I may or may not continue it on here when I get an idea on how to type the next chapter (suggestions welcome), but it all depends on the feedback I get. Starts during "Knights" with changes. (I've been watching way too much "Soul Eater" lately...) ~Myra**

* * *

Chase knew that things probably couldn't get much worse. The Tav Kagah ceremony had been interrupted by Charlemagne, Trey, and four other Elites. Lock was already down on health, and Driftblade had just been spun out, pretty much.

What Charlemagne had said did seem to be true—Alpha didn't seem to know that she was going to show up.

His hopes lifted a bit when he heard Jinja shout his name, and he heard them come up behind him. The other three of the Strike Force came up behind Alpha, meanwhile.

"Told you it was a trap," Jinja muttered at seeing Charlemagne. Chase didn't reply. She glanced at him, and took a core out, along with the other three. X-Ray, Tango, Kilo, and Bravo replied in the same manner. Before anyone could spin a Monsuno, out, however, there was a sudden, blinding flash of green light.

* * *

Jinja didn't feel any different when it was over. A little dazed, yes. But nothing else. She glanced at the rock formation—the light had come from there. Now that she looked, she saw a little green crystal there—the Tav Kagah, most likely. Had it caused it?

The Monsunos all seemed fine. So did everyone else…

She paused, frowning. Bren, Beyal, and Dax were all looking around warily, but Chase was just…standing there, with an odd blank look in his eyes. Same with Charlemagne.

Immediately Beyal said, "I sense something is not right with our friend."

"He looks perfectly fine," Bren said in response, looking at Chase.

Jinja looked as well…and her eyes widened. "No…I think Beyal's right. Bren, look at his eyes." Scary thing—now they looked slitted, like a cat's.

Meanwhile, they heard Trey ask, "Ma'am, is everything alright?" He didn't get a reply.

Alpha stared at her for a minute, before going up and tapping her on the shoulder. She didn't show any actual response to it, although she did glance at him after a few moments. The slight motion allowed Jinja to see that the blond-haired woman's eyes were also slitted.

Then the weird part. She actually smiled a little, and Jinja could have sworn she heard a little laugh from her, which sounded completely wrong, and she said, "Do you want to play with me Alpha?"

Clearly that threw the Strike Squad's leader for a loop, as with Trey.

Jinja felt herself shiver—something was seriously wrong here.

As proven when, in a blur, Chase actually dashed and tackled her down, hitting her in the face quite a few times. "Bleezes! Suno's gone nuts!" Dax exclaimed.

Charlemagne managed to get Chase off, and she quickly stood—although he then actually clawed her on the arm—as they had _claws_, Jinja noted—which tore the sleeve of both her jacket and shirt, drawing blood as well.

First she said, "You play too hard." Then she stared at the blood for a few moments. Then she smiled in a creepy manner and said, "That's a pretty color." Jinja saw Beyal go stiff.

"Beyal?" she asked. "Do you know something about this?"

"Yes…" he started quietly, looking scared. "They are in a feral state."

"A _what_?" Bren asked—then he gave a short scream when Chase suddenly tried swiping him in the face, a snarl on his face.

"Chase, cut it out!" Jinja yelled—only to have to jump back as he tried attacking her. She paled quite a bit—if she hadn't moved, that would've clipped her in the throat.

Then he asked, "What're you scared for?"

She paused, feeling herself starting to shiver more. Something was really, really wrong with him—he had a weird gleam in his eyes, and the way he was half-smiling seemed psychotic.

Dax intervened. "Don't even think about hurting my Princess, Suno!" he shouted, aiming to punch. It hit Chase directly in the face, but he didn't even flinch. Dax, on the other hand, did, backing off a bit. "Krag that hurt," he muttered, shaking his hand a bit.

Jinja went stiff when Chase looked at her again. He gave another freaky grin, and without warning she was suddenly aware that her arm was bleeding. "Tag, you're it!" the raven-haired teen exclaimed, laughing a bit. _Yep, he lost it,_ she thought. Then she noticed something else. _Where'd Beyal go…?_

She instinctively jumped when she heard a scream, and when she looked over to where the ones from STORM were, she immediately wished she hadn't.

* * *

Charlemagne didn't know why they were trying to run away. _I just want to play with them,_ she thought, frowning ever so slightly.

There was a lot of that red stuff on the ground now, from all five of those others wearing white. They weren't moving, which made her think they were playing dead.

Then she heard Trey shout something in a weird tone—one she'd never heard him use—which confused her. She frowned more. "I'm just playing with them," she said in an innocent manner. Then he just stared at her, an unreadable look in his eyes.

Shrugging a little, she turned to continue the game—when suddenly she felt a hard blow to the back of her neck. The last conscious thought she had was _What am I doing…?_

* * *

It had been a cruel turn of events.

At the moment that Jinja saw _Beyal_ of all people knock Charlemagne out cold to prevent her from injuring the Strike Squad further, she heard a terrified scream from Bren—and Chase went completely stiff, eyes going blank. He had been about to attack the glasses-wearing teen.

A few tense moments passed. Then he blinked a few times, looking honestly startled. "Bren, what…?" he started. Then he went stiff, eyes widening. He glanced at Jinja, then at Dax—who had also gotten a decent gash on his leg—and went pale. He looked like he wanted to say something, but just couldn't.

Then, without warning, he turned and ran away at full speed. He didn't even pick up Lock's core—the Monsunos had timed out at some point.

She blankly looked after him, even as she heard Trey shouting into a communicator for some medics to get out there. Jinja knew exactly why—all five of the Strike Squad were bloody messes at the moment. She couldn't help but shudder, and had to repress the urge to throw up.

"C'mon guys," she said, taking charge. "We—we better go find Chase, and quick—before he does something stupid."


End file.
